The invention relates to a closure cap for infusion and transfusion bottles, having a flanged cap, which engages around a flanged neck of the bottle, secures a closure stopper in the bottle and has a center recess, which is closed off by the center region of a plastic cover in such a manner that an annular zone of the plastic cover engages beneath the edge of the center recess, in which closure cap at least one desired bending line of the plastic cover, which is formed by a thinning of the material and runs in the radial direction, is formed.
A closure cap of this type is known from EP 0 291 658 A1. The desired bending line, which in that document runs in the radial direction, by way of example, makes it easier to remove the plastic cover, which as an upper cap engages protectively over the generally metallic flanged cap. A puncture region of the closure stopper then becomes accessible to a cannula or spike via the center recess of this cap which is then uncovered. According to one embodiment of the abovementioned forerunner, the radial desired bending line, which is produced as a groove, continues as a radial aperture into the wall of the cap-like plastic cover. The aperture opens up at the end side of the plastic-cover edge.